


The Silent Argument

by cupqueencake



Category: Free!
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Free! Eternal Summer, M/M, Swimming Boys, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 06:05:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4655451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cupqueencake/pseuds/cupqueencake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arguments are loud and crazy right? Usually things are said that the other does not mean. But not this time. Makoto Tachibana was faced the morning with silence. It is going to take the dedicated Rin and the nagisa/rei duo to solve this untimely situation.</p>
<p>Possible angst.<br/>No warnings...yet?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Silence

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction on this site in particular, i was writing one on another site but had too much school work ;_;. Darn AP classes. But I usually write more in my notebook.  
> I will probably be a slow updater since school is starting and I get writers block! So be patient!  
> Criticism is enjoyed.  
> I am a bad formatter so so so sorry in advance.  
> ENJOY!

An argument is usually fairly loud, with acid filled voices, and words people regret. But, this time Makoto Tachibana was met with silence. He had woken up and his friend’s eyes met him with emptiness. Makoto could not read him, he was silent. It was both terrifying and absolute insanity, almost as if Makoto were drowning in the sea. Makoto could not recall ever saying anything to intentionally hurt Haru, but he knew one thing for sure.

Whatever it was, Makoto knew it was his fault.

It was an early morning, just early enough to still see remnants of the sunrise and feel the cool breeze. Haru had left abruptly after they had awoken and Makoto was spending his time outside, waiting. He was always the patient one, since he knew it was hard for Haru to say his feelings. Makoto could not say it bothered him, yet he somehow felt…angry? No that couldn’t be it, he would never feel angry towards Haru because it was never his fault.

Just when Makoto thought he couldn’t handle thinking about it anymore, he saw Rin storming towards their small apartment in Tokyo. Makoto supposes it is summer in Australia after all, so he is not surprised to see Rin. He is surprised when his fist connects with his face.

“What the actual fuck Makoto. You are the last person I would have thought would hurt Haru!”

Rin’s voice is uneven and oh so angry. Makoto does not say anything and waits for Rin’s seething to cease a bit. It takes a few minutes, but Rin finally releases Makoto and breathes out his frustration. His anger is still palpable, and he knows he must speak with ease.

His voice is careful, “Rin. I do not know anything about that. I’m so-“he is cut off when Rin starts dragging him back into the apartment. He is pushed onto the couch and Rin peers down at him expectantly. He wants him to talk. But Makoto does not know where to start, he barely understood the situation at hand.

“Haru will not say anything either. He mentioned your name so I came here to interrogate,” Rin’s voice became less menacing, “Just tell me what happened last night.”

Makoto sighed, “I do not recall anything out of the ordinary happening. But I will recount as best as I can. Haru-chan came home late from practice last night and it was evident he was frustrated. I had prepared him a meal and set on one of his favorite movies to calm him down. After he relaxed he had said that he loved me. And I know Haru-chan views me as a close friend, so I had said the same. After that he seemed dejected, but I do not really know the reason. Sorry.”

Rin all but slapped himself in the face. Was Makoto really that blind? He knew that Haru was no better either. Rin wondered what he was going to do with these two, so he thought of his own situation. He and Sousuke had a similar issue, but they really weren’t THAT oblivious to their feelings. Before entering another pit of frustration he remembers that Makoto is still very much there.

“Oi Makoto. Have you ever stopped to think that maybe he didn’t mean ‘I love you’ in a friendly kind of way? Like more of I want to date you kind of way?”

Makoto looked surprised but also kind of subdued, as if he never considered the possibility. Makoto felt sad, but mostly angry. He was angry at himself. He barely knew what to say until he realized he was crying. He ought to say something now that Rin had seen him cry.

“I will not defend my obliviousness Rin. I never thought Haru felt the same way. He comes off as an aromantic sort of person. His deepest feelings are even closed off to me Rin.” Makoto’s voice was tired as he said this. He truly was at a loss.

Rin’s face softened. He couldn’t handle his two friends feeling this kind of pain. Rin supposes seeing Haru as an aromantic type is not at all odd. This was all just so, irritating. If only he had smart friends, that were not at all confused about their feelings for each other. Then it hit him. He did, he did have friends who were not romantically confused and not at all angst filled adolescents. They would be the key to repairing this mess.

“Makoto you and Haru have a break before exams right? Like a couple weeks?”

“Yes why?” Makoto asks while wiping his eyes.

“We are going to visit some of our friends.”

Makoto could not say he trusted the fiery look in Rin’s eyes.


	2. Coffin Car

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was now time to head over to Nagisa and Rei's for some much needed advice, but can Rin really handle two very much not talking love birds in the car?

“If I have to pull this car over I will don’t doubt me for a second! I want no arguing or violence,” Rin snapped. He wasn’t about to handle this. He could not believe he was doing this. He briefly wondered what he’d be gaining from helping his two, very oblivious, friends who were very much in love. He wasn’t much of mind a minder reader, but even he could feel the tense atmosphere.

Rin had rented a car, since he was visiting from Australia, so he could easily visit his friends. He now felt like he had rented his own coffin. The air was stale and humid, the silence was thick and twisted, and Rin was about to lose it. Earlier, he had warned them that if he heard anything besides calm they would lose their faces. The last thing he wanted was to get in a car accident on the way to where they were going.

Makoto, being a very intuitive person, finally spoke, “Where are you taking us Rin?”

“Just going to some friends of ours, who can help me fix this shitty problem.” 

Rin figured he would take them to Rei and Nagisa’s place. He was planning to visit them anyway. Rei and Nagisa are such cheerful people, meaning they ought to get Makoto and Haru to warm to each other again. Plus, Rin figured Makoto and Haru seeing a real live couple in action for more than 10 minutes could be enough for them to realize how insanely naïve they are being. They could be just like those two. He wishes Haru and Makoto could see how easy it is. Love doesn’t have to be complicated, it is so easy to just give in to your desires. He thinks it should be even easier for those two, since they’ve practically have been dating since they were three.

“Rin,” a tired Haru surprisingly said, “I don’t want to go anywhere.” He said it almost as if he were to say, ‘I don’t want to go anywhere with Makoto.’

Rin ignored his plea and kept going. He was going to get there, even if that meant being hated for a short period of time. He glanced up at his mirror to be met with a look he didn’t think Haru was capable of. It was a soulless and malevolent gaze. Maybe Rin really was driving to his death.

  


After about a half hour Rin felt confident things could not possibly go wrong in the next ten minutes. That was until Makoto and Haru decided to have one of those mind reading arguments. All he heard was a very loud yelp and some struggling.

“FUCK! That is it. I’m pulling this rental over and you are going to tell me what could’ve possibly happened in the last ten minutes of our drive,” Rin yelled as the car jerked to a sudden stop.

He turned around glaring and all he saw was a now depressed Haru and a nose bleeding Makoto. It appeared that Haru had hit Makoto, which was totally absurd. Rin turned back around to drive. He had no time for this, when they were almost to their friends. They had to make it.

  


For the entire ride Makoto felt angry. Haru’s unreadable expression was actually to some degree angering him, though he had not felt that way before. Fearing Rin’s threats he and Haru both had looked the other way. That was until he sensed Haru looking at him. He wanted to discuss this and it was going to be now. Makoto barely remembers what angry words they threw but he remembered it ended in Haru hitting him. Makoto was glad they did this semi telepathically, else Rin might’ve actually killed them.

Makoto decided he could care less about the argument but really more about the hit. Haru’s never been much of an aggressive type, so he felt the shock. He felt dryer and emptier than before, as if the ocean really had disappeared within him. He didn’t look at Haru, to show him his pain, because deep down he knew it had to be his fault. As the car started to pull into someone’s driveway he glanced at Haru. He did not see the same emptiness as before. He saw guilt, mild anger, and something he could not recognize. It was softer than the other emotions and much more intoxicating. He felt his heart flutter a bit.

Makoto decided to look away again. He decided not to get his hopes up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew i think this is the last chapter for today. I will try to update tomorrow and etc.  
> I am glad some of you, though you are few, are enjoying it I think!  
> I promise the plot and sweet luscious fluff will be here soon! This is merely exposition!  
> I realized I had made Makoto WAYYY to formal in the previous chapter so i tried to fix that, but I am very used to writing formal characters. I think I fixed it.  
> Remember criticism is always helpful!  
> And when i start updating slower, if any of you would like to request a short drabble from any fandom (as long as I understand or am in it) in the meantime to waiting for updates I can.  
> Btw here is my tumblr cupqueencake.tumblr.com if you would like to follow my trashy blog.  
> Thank you again!


	3. At ease

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FInally at the residence of Nagisa and Rei, Makoto and Haru were about to receive some very much needed encouragement. Perhaps Makoto might have received a bit too much...

Makoto rang the doorbell, while trying his best to simultaneously ignore Haru. He immediately recognized the house as the Hazuki and Ryugazaki residence, but doubted they could do much good. He’d much rather prefer to let Haru calm down on his own. 'It has worked in the past anyway', he thought.

Makoto could barely register who had opened the door, since Nagisa was hanging on him like an ape.

“Mako-chan! Haru-Chan! Rin-chan! It’s been forever,” he choked an exaggerated sob, “I’ve missed you guys!”

“Nagisa please let them enter,” Rei said with a sigh, but smiled nonetheless. 

The three of them entered the small condo taking in the warm colors. The paint appeared rather new yet the house gave off a scent of cinnamon. Makoto couldn’t help relaxing with his usual soft smile on his face and taking in the warmth. He stole a glance at Haru who seemed to be fighting the urge of smiling. Nagisa and Rei had always had such a nice aura to them.

Makoto and Haru were ushered into a living area, while Rin pushed the hosts into the kitchen.

“Rei, Nagisa I’ve been planning to visit as you two, but that isn’t really why I’m here today.”

Rei looked concerned, “Does it have to do with Makoto and Haruka senpai? They did seem a bit off.”

Nagisa chuckled, “I agree with you Rei-chan it seemed odd.”

Rin groaned, “It isn’t odd it’s fucking annoying. Those two still aren’t going out and Makoto was too blind to understand Haru’s confession while Haru was too vague and confusing in the first place. SO I was hoping you two could talk to them and get them to at least talk, so they can stop arguing with their minds or whatever they do.” They saluted and said, “We’re on it!”

  


Rei decided it would be most logical to confront Haru while Nagisa confronted Makoto. It would be easier that way since Makoto and Nagisa were both very open people, while Haru was not. Rei was certain his detective skills would not fail him this time, and he’d be able to crack open Haru’s innermost feelings. He pushed up his glasses, flipped his hair pompously, and cracked his knuckles. He could do this.

“Haruka senpai, so glad to see you again. How have you been?”

Haru glared at him, “Fine.”

Rei gulped, “W-well I had heard you and Makoto senpai had been having some troubles. I cannot simply allow such things to happen. Please let me help you.”

Haru’s expression grew softer, almost sad. He looked around the room, sort of like he was trying to distract himself. But, he soon grew bored of trying to run away. He knew he had to tell someone eventually.

Haru spoke quietly, “I…like Makoto. A lot. I told him and he rejected me. So I am angry,” his gaze hardened again, “Is that enough?”

Rei clenched his fist, “Haruka senpai. I understand. But you are pretty vague when it comes to your feelings, Makoto senpai isn’t usually one to get his hopes up. Anyway I thought it was obvious you two had a thing for each other, it doesn’t have to be difficult.”

Haru didn’t look convinced, so Rei continued, “Plus even if he didn’t feel the same way Makoto senpai isn’t the person to stop being friends with someone over something like that. So please Haruka tell him, just one more chance. I am asking you to do it of your 'free' will.”

Haru’s eyes sparkled at that. His cheeks blushed over and he looked down. He would do it. But he is unsure of what he’d do if Makoto declined for real. But he needed his sunshine to warm his ocean. He was certain, somehow, Makoto would feel the same.

  


In another area of the house was a much more interesting scenario. Sometimes Rei puts a bit too much confidence in Nagisa, who would indeed be taking his authority too far. 

Nagisa grinned mischieviously, “Mako-chan. Just admit it already, or else...”

Makoto cringed, “O-or else what…”

Suddenly Nagisa turned around. Makoto looked at him nervously to no avail. Makoto stood up quickly, fearing his vulnerability on the ground. He gulped turning a shade paler than his tan. He placed his hand on Nagisa’s shoulder…

“Else you’ll anger my friend,” Nagisa shouted deeply while wearing a very ancient looking mask.

Makoto’s screams danced through the house as Nagisa took off the mask in a fit of laughter. Makoto didn’t appreciate being scared senseless like that, plus he was more worried that someone else heard him. Which they probably had, for he started to hear footsteps down the hall.

"Makoto senpai are you alright?” Rei had entered the room with a worried look that immediately turned frustrated. He pushed up his glasses and snatched the mask from Nagisa.

“Nagisa I was hoping you’d take this a little more seriously,” he scolded.

“Awww, but Rei-chan it was so much fun!”

Rei pulled him into a hug, “I know, I know. Just, you know Makoto senpai is a bit of a...nervous individual.”

Haru, who was standing at the door way, looked over the two towards Makoto. His eyes shined with much more fear than Makoto could express. He tried his best to convey that he wanted to talk. He almost looked away in shame, but Makoto finally smiled his big genuine smile. It filled Haru with such warmth he couldn’t really breathe. 'He's...-'

“He’s going to be the end of me, is what you were thinking. Right Haru-chan?” Makoto asked with an ever growing smile.

Haru frowned, less at the fact he had used ‘chan’, but more at the fact he still could see right through him.

This was going to be a long talk. With Makoto smiling so brightly, Haru wasn’t sure he could find the right words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for my growing support on writing! I am confident I will finish before school starts! It probably won't be much longer...BUT that depends where my mind goes.....  
> As always, never be afraid to give me helpful criticism, no matter how specific!   
> And of course.  
> Thank you :* !  
> Oh and P.S: i am very unfamiliar with HTML text, so instead of italics i used ' '....which i know isnt correct. God help my awkward stupidity! Also i think my line breaks are too short...so if you get confused....i suppose then you'll know some time has passed ;_;

**Author's Note:**

> Welp I hope you enjoyed my first chapter. If you would like me to continue a comment would be lovely. I probably won't continue if most of you who have read hate it!  
> There may or may not be smut in later chapters...As much as I love to read smutty fanfictions and it totally doesnt bother me at all, sometimes writing it explicitly is not my thing. I may do it vaguely, or may not include it at all. So so sorry if you were hoping for delicious lemony goodness!  
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
